Ryo Akiyama: TwelveYearOld Mastermind
by Fantasya
Summary: It was love at first sight and when Ryo fell in love with Rika Nonaka, he fell hard.


Written for because I suck. The rest of you are encouraged to enjoy as well.

Title: Ryo Akiyama: Twelve-Year-Old Mastermind

Summary: It was love at first sight and when Ryo fell in love with Rika Nonaka, he fell _hard_.

--  
Well, the first time Ryo met Rika it was a gloriously brilliant event and the angels did sing. It was love at first sight and the skies did open up to shine a heavenly light atop Rika's fire engine red hair. Birds sang, trees redirected their sway to bow before the Digimon Queen.

Ryo watched her, sitting on her throne beside him, alternating between dozing quietly and staring impassively at the photographers, the light and sound techs, and the people running around Ryo had never really cared enough to ask what they did besides run around.

Index finger pressed firmly into the inside of his left cheek, Ryo watched her. She glanced over at him, just a quick flick of lavender eyes Ryo had a crayon the exact color of at home.

She looked at him again after a moment, and that time she really looked, really _saw_ Ryo for the first time in the three hours they had been there, sitting in those chairs.

And Ryo had his finger in his mouth.

He smiled. He had an awesome plan.

She stared and he smiled as best he could, as long as he could, around his finger.

She opened her mouth, and he never found out what she was going to say because it was not the plan and his finger was in Rika Nonaka's mouth.

His _finger_ was in Rika Nonaka's mouth.

It was not the plan.

She stared at him and was silent.

The entire set went silent.

Photographers stopped molesting their cameras, light and sound tech stopped molesting their light and sound equipment. Those people that ran around doing nothing productive became even less productive.

Ryo wasn't really aware of any of that.

His _finger _was in _Rika Nonaka's mouth_.

Oh, God, what if she got _pregnant_?

They were too young for that!

Ryo's plans never turned out the way they were supposed to. Rika Nonaka opened her mouth and said something scathing. While she had never actually spoken to him, she had spoken around him and he knew that her every word was chosen with the intent of crushing ones will to live. They were also burned into his memory banks because every one of her words was specifically chosen and that made it art.

_I will make you want to die_ by Rika Nonaka.

Anyway, she would say something scathing. Ryo would just smile and say something clever because her scathing remark would have no affect on him. It would have no affect on him because they were going to fall in love and do whatever it was that adults did when they were in love. They would start off with him letting her touch his Matchbox collection because they had to start somewhere. And he had an awesome Matchbox collection. When they were older they would get married and hold hands and jump on the bed while watching TV. Right now, Matchbox. For his collection was awesome, had he mentioned that?

Rika's eyes narrowed and Ryo knew it was time for another plan. He would have another chance to not be affected by her scathing remark and fall in love and show her his Matchbox collection.

Right now?

He removed his finger and vaulted over the side of his chair exactly how they did it in the movies. Rika Nonaka was smaller than him and a _girl_ but she was fast.

A light bulb went off over his head and he finally, _finally _understood what the older boys in class were talking about. Okay, he didn't understand why they seemed to just like _all_ girls – the girls in his class were weird – but maybe it would never be all girls. Maybe it was just this girl: Rika Nonaka.

Of course, as a practically _thirteen-year-old_ young man, Ryo knew what that meant and later, after the two were forcibly separated (Rika) kicking and (Ryo) screaming but before security was called, he bought out the gumball machine trying to find her a ring worthy of her station.

--  
Author's Note: I always thought Ryo would have been a weird kid. Good lucking, but weird. Home schooled, sexually repressed, and slightly dumb. Also, I am sorry to everyone that actually read this.


End file.
